Only The Beginning
by lilweezy
Summary: well its about bleach but since i cant remember half of the characters im going to give them there own name but its about ichigo is confused about love and doesn't know witch way to go rukia or ordhime


ONLY THE BEGGING As ichigo kurisoki walks down the street going to high school orhime bumped into him ''oh sorry ichigo''  
''thats ok how are you'' ''im doing great actually hey im having dinner aat my house want to come'' '' actually i do what are you having"  
"oh sushi rolls and soup"  
"sound great ill be there".  
Ichigo starts walking to school again orhime 55 feet ahead of him as he thinks to himself "just 2 more days just 2"  
all the sudden tatsuki bumped into him "whats wrong with the sad face ichigo"  
"oh nothing just thinking of the test we have today''  
''WHAAAAT TEST!" "dude tatsuki chill i was kidding'' she dropped kicked ichigo "dude tatsuki now what the hell was that for seriously''  
she walked off smiling ichigo got to school and into his class and sat by chad "whats up dude'' chad had a deep voice long hair that covered his eyes and he was realy buff "nuthin realy just found this new bird and it can talk look say anything to it"  
"well hey there little guy"  
"im not a baby u stupid fool" the bird said "ok well then you diddnt have to be so rude about it'' ichigo looked back up at chad "realy nice bird you got there''  
''still trying to get used to us i guess''  
after school ichigo walked home and slammed into his bed then yuzu walked in "hey ichigo can we swithched rooms"  
"yuzu GET OUT"  
then a girl came through ichigos window dressed in a blak suit with sandals "hey what the hell, who are you get out of my room no matter that get out of my house''  
she was talking to herself "what you can see me''  
"who do you think you are a ghost yes i can see you now get out''  
she was talking to herself again "very well then kito 66 kenchu wrapping"  
all the sudden ichigo was wrapped up and he couldnt move "theres no use of trying to get out of there thats the strongest wrapping kito in the history of the soul society''  
''what the hell are you and what is this''  
all sudden there was a big boom ''look there is a hollow coming this way because we both sence a strong spritraull pressure here im sure its not you so let me do my job ok".  
She jumped out the window and pulled out a sword and started to fight the hollow ichigo jumped to his feet and started jumping step to step he got downstairs and outside struggling ''HEY YA GIRL'' he broke the kito around is hands and legs and ran to her she got distracted and said to herself "is he that powerfull spiratruall pressure but it cant hes not even a soul reaper"  
the hollow slapped her she flew to the wall hit her back and fell to the ground her sword fell from the sky and into her rib "AUGHHHHHH,i need your help that thang is going to demolish your house and destroy your family"  
as they were talking the hollow was already tearing down the house and grabbed yuzu and karin, ichigo turned around and sceamed "karin yuzu''  
''listen to me if you want to save them grab the end of my sword''  
she pulled the sword out of her rib and pointed the end to ichigo,he grabbed it and lifted to the air the spiratruall pressure was surrounding him it was red and black "AUGHHHHH MAKE IT STOP AUGHHHHHHH",  
ichigo fell to the ground and stude up with a sword on his back it was as long as him and he is 6 foot it was wide like and elephant tusk, he looked at the hollow and said "put my family down NOWWWW"  
the girl was sitting down and was thinking to herself "i only gave him half of my powers and he even has more spiratruall pressure then before and that sword its not normall hes not no regular soul reaper he he.."  
ichigo ran to the hollow and jumped in the air and slammed his sword into the hollows mask it broke and he evaporated into the air "YUZU KARIN"  
ichigo ran to them and jumped and dropped his sword and caught both of them he flew down to the ground slowly and put them on the ground turned around slowly to the girl she was still sitting there looking at him.  
"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME FIRST YOU COME IN TRAPP ME AND THEN A JIGANTIC MONSTER ATTACKS MY FAMILY DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN!"  
she was talking in a soft slow voice "look ill explain just help me get to a shop please"  
ichigo picked her up and brought her to a shop at the edge of town it was called urahara shop "why do we need to be here" "just litsten to me please''  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


End file.
